The Day the Youngest Got Hooked
by HozukitheMelancholy
Summary: I don't know how this'll work out, but hopefully at least one person would get past the summary. If you look at my profile, then you'll figure out that this is most definitely not my first story. Hope you enjoy this ! Oh, and to my followers on Quizilla (even though it looks like I have none) out there- I'M BACK!
1. TDYGH (summary)

It was around Christmas break, and all were having a party at Ann's and Al's house. Except the youngest Vocaloid known as Oliver. He was stuck at home with the flu, so he couldn't celebrate the special holiday of Christmas. Sonika decides to give him a present at midnight, when he just couldn't sleep. And then… he got hooked. Was this present a good idea, or did Sonika go a little too far to Avanna?


	2. TDYGH (Chapter 001)

"Merry Christmas!" Sweet Ann chanted with a joyful glee as the first Engloid, Miriam, comes in the door to Sweet Ann's and Al's house. It was Christmas morning at 5:30 P.M., all the lights were on, except for one. That was Oliver's room. He was sick with the flu with the temperature of 102.7 degrees Fahrenheit, a headache, dizziness, and a stopped-up runny nose which seems like it'll never end.

"Merry Christmas to you, to-"

"Merry Christmas, ladies!" Leon chanted more joyfully than Ann will probably ever do.

"Christ, Leon. The least you can do is say 'Excuse me'," Lola griped, motioning Ann and Miriam to move out of the way.

"**Lola!** Where are your manners?! We don't say the Lord's name in vain during Christmas!" Leon shouted ironically at his sister, while the rest of the Engloids laughed. Lola just rolled her eyes and chuckled, elbowing her cousin in the ribs.

Then, there was another knock on the door. Ann went to the door to open it only to find Sonika standing there with her laptop.

"Hello, Sonika! Merry Christmas!" Ann sang as she let girl on, "How's college?"

"Merry Christmas to you, too. College is hard, but I'm doing fine," Sonika replies back, "You know where Oliver is?"

"He's in his room. He's not feeling too well. I hope you don't get the flu from him."

"Oh don't worry. I don't get diseases real easy, and I'm not going to stand near him."

Sonika walked down to Oliver's room, and sat on his floor to watch TV, carrying her laptop with her. She turns it on, trying to find something to watch with Oliver, but no such luck.

"God, why's there nothing on television?" she inquired with frustration in her. She looked at three different channels to find interesting shows to watch; however, nothing was interesting to her.

"Fuck this; I'm going on Crunchyroll to watch anime," she said, getting on Crunchyroll to watch some anime. She clicked on an anime to watch. Unfortunately, she forgot her headphones, and then…

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" a boy's voice asked. It was lower than when he first became a Vocaloid, somewhat squeaky, but kind of deep. He sounded like he had a cold, with his nose stopped up, and holding his head like he had a headache. This boy is named Oliver.

_"Shit! He woke up!"_ Sonika's mind screamed. She panicked for a bit before asking, "Hey, you wanna watch this with me?" in a somewhat stuttering voice.

He nodded and watched with her. He was hooked onto the anime known as Attack on Titan.


	3. TDYGH (Chapter 002)

It was now December 26, 2013 at 11: 39 A.M. when Sonika went to Oliver's room, wanting to see how Oliver was feeling, but she trips over literally nothing, waking him up.

"Sonika…?" Oliver asked, opening his eye and looking at Sonika. He stared at her for a while before asking, "Can I watch Attack on Titan?"

"No. I forgot to bring my laptop. I'm sor-"

Oliver started having a fit of coughing that lasted around five minutes. Sonika backed out for a while to give him some room. Then Oliver looked at her with an irritated look before asking, "Why not?"

"I can't explain. I was going to br-"

Big Al walked in with a bottle of water and two pills. He went over to Oliver's bed and whispered, "Ollie. It's time to take your meds."

"I'm taking enough already. Fuck off," Oliver moaned, rolling over and putting his pillow over his head.

"I know that. But these are the pills you've been taking for over a year now," Al responded before he noticed Sonika, staring at them in awkwardness.

"**Sonika! Hi there! Were you trying to keep Ollie some company? I'm sorry I intruded. Here, do you want to give Oliver his meds?**" Al said this quick as the speed of light, giving her the bottle and pills and then walking out of Oliver's room, closing the door pretty quietly.

Sonika sighed and said, "So now I apparently have to give you these pills. Open your mouth." She thrusts the pills to him in one hand and the bottle in another.

He refused. "I don't need it today. I'm doing we-"

"Here" Sonika thrusts the pills in Oliver's mouth and put the bottle in for swallowing the pills easier. She was trying to be Mikasa, forcing bread in Eren's (Oliver's) mouth.

After swallowing, Oliver questioned, "**What the fuck was that for?!**"

"Remember episode two?" Sonika answered.

He looked at her, calmed down, and nodded. He remembered alright. He remembered very well. In fact, he strongly remembered every second of it. He now knew what Sonika was talking about.

"_I'll kill them. I'll kill all the Titans_," he whispered. Both teens laughed until they couldn't breathe.


End file.
